boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 9
This is the 9th episode of the first season of BoBoiBoy, and the 9th episode overall in the series. Summary On Papa Zola’s behalf, Gopal challenges the Sleep Monster to an irrefusable game of checkers. Winning will earn them their freedom, but losing means they’ll be trapped in the monster’s dream world forever. Plot Papa Zola recaps the previous episode’s events, and the episode begins with all the characters except Papa and the Sleep Monster bolted to giant checker pieces. Unfortunately, Papa Zola admits that he has never played checkers before. BoBoiBoy asks Gopal why he chose this game if he knew this, but Gopal has no answer. The game begins, and Papa Zola picks up Probe, one of Sleep Monster’s pieces. He tries to hide his mistake under the guise of fooling around with the monster’s mind before proceeding to move a checker piece as if it were a knight in a chess game. Exasperated, Sleep Monster explains how to play checkers, thinking that he’ll win either way as he’s the five times champion in the Monster’s Checkers League. Five minutes later, it’s decided that they’ll have a three game match. The game restarts, but five minutes into the first game, Papa Zola has lost all his pieces except Gopal. Papa moves Gopal so that Sleep Monster can capture him, erroneously claiming that he has won the match since he has lost all his pieces. Sleep Monster points out his mistake, and the first round goes to Sleep Monster. He reminds them of the consequence of losing, causing BoBoiBoy and Gopal to strain against their checker piece shackles, which wakes up Tok Aba. They explain the situation to him, and, at the Sleep Monster’s suggestion he agrees to take Papa Zola’s place in playing checkers. Sleep Monster swaps the two around, and the second game begins. Tok Aba makes several moves before he asks Sleep Monster for some time to think. He comments on Sleep Monster’s skill, and tries to figure out a strategy to use. BoBoiBoy points out that he’s saying his strategy out loud rather than thinking in his head. As the game progresses, Yaya, Ying and Ochobot all wake up. Sleep Monster manages to king Probe into Super Probe and capture both of the girls. Gopal begs Tok Aba to move him away from the kinged piece, but he uses Gopal to double-capture Super Probe, much to Sleep Monster’s rage. Adu Du captures Papa Zola, and is later kinged into Super Adu Dududududu. Tok Aba purposely moves Gopal into the kinged piece’s path, forcing Sleep Monster to capture him. Sleep Monster captures almost all of Tok Aba’s pieces, but in his spree he fails to notice that he has placed Super Adu Dududududu where BoBoiBoy can capture him, reducing him to a single piece that Tok Aba will capture in either of his next moves. Tok Aba ends the game with a flourish, tying the scores. Sleep Monster prepares to use his “super-ultra-secret” moves in the next game, which involves his side starting with four kinged pieces while Tok Aba starts with none. He claims that he’s allowed to cheat because they are in his dream world. Nevertheless, Tok Aba takes it in his stride and the game begins. Sleep Monster’s first move is his “Orange Dragon attack”, which involves him slamming a Super Probe piece one space forward. BoBoiBoy comments on his showiness and says that Tok Aba is much calmer, just as Tok Aba counters with a “Rooster Smash attack”, gently sliding a piece forward. The game continues in this fashion, with Sleep Monster using dragon-themed “attacks” and Tok Aba using chicken-themed “attacks”. Sleep Monster double-captures Yaya with a Super Probe, but Tok Aba uses BoBoiBoy to triple-capture that same Super Probe. The monster’s rage at his superior move causes the Dream World to start crumbling around them. He uses a Super Probe to capture Papa Zola, allowing Tok Aba to double-capture two Super Probes with Gopal. His subsequent kinging of Ying’s piece furthers Sleep Monster’s fury, who claims that Tok Aba must’ve cheated. Super Adu Dududududu, Sleep Monster’s last piece, captures Gopal, but the move leaves him vulnerable to a capture by Ying and Yaya’s kinged piece, ensuring Tok Aba’s victory. Sleep Monster, however, is unable to accept this. He throws a tantrum by breaking the board and trying to put everyone to sleep again. BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Papa Zola (whose leg is trapped under a fragment of the checker board) manage to evade the Slumbering Waves. BoBoiBoy attacks the Sleep Monster, but his attacks are too small to have any effect. Instead, he and Gopal run to Papa Zola’s side, who has been weakened by his injury. He is about to make a speech about destroying evil, but Sleep Monster prompts him to hurry up, so he leaves Gopal his belt, which is the source of his powers. Gopal protests, but Papa insists that even with his powers gone, the justice that he upholds will never die. As he says this, Papa himself appears to die, much to Gopal’s despair. With the loss of his master, Gopal resolves to use the belt and avenge Papa Zola. However, when Sleep Monster roars and the Dream World crumbles again, Gopal changes his mind and swaps out with BoBoiBoy, whom he believes has a better chance at winning. BoBoiBoy takes the belt and grows to Sleep Monster’s size, giving his attacks more power. Sleep Monster then uses his new “Tick-tock, tick-tock attack” in which he uses a pocket watch in an old-fashioned method of hypnotism. It works on Gopal and almost works on BoBoiBoy, but when Sleep Monster tries to make him sleepier by saying that he worked until four A.M., BoBoiBoy snaps out of it when he realises that he doesn’t have a job. BoBoiBoy performs his Elemental Split and performs a combo attack with Earth, Wind and Thunderstorm. The attack defeats Sleep Monster, freeing from the Dream World. Everyone wakes up in the real world inside their Dream Bubbles. Yaya an Ying easily pop their bubbles, but Gopal accidentally traps himself further when he transforms it into a banana fritter. Luckily, someone cracks it open with a cane, and it’s revealed that Papa Zola survived, having only fainted in the Dream World, not died. Characters * BoBoiBoy * Gopal * Papa Zola * Sleep Monster * Probe * Adu Du * Tok Aba * Yaya * Ochobot Trivia * To be added. Transcript Read the English transcript of this episode here. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes